1. Field of the Invention
A perennial problem when using the modern electronic computer is the means by which information is exchanged between the computer itself and the human user. Information flow from the computer to a human user, if presented visually, can proceed at a relatively high rate of speed. If permanent records of this information are unnecessary, it is convenient to employ a large area capable of electronically displaying long messages and rapidly altering them. Up to the present time, the usual device employed has been the CRT display terminal.
A further aspect of the common usage involves the fact that ordinary voice grade telephone lines can be used as the communications path between the computer and the terminal, thus creating a demand for a portable terminal. Because of the weight and lack of ruggedness of CRT displays, attention has focused on the so-called plasma display which is substantially more rugged, has approximately the same speed, and at least has the potential to be substantially smaller, lighter and less costly as well for a given size of display area. The lower operating voltages and inherent memory characteristics of the plasma display permits further reduction in the size of the support electronics compared to the CRT display. The instant invention comprises a preferred method of supporting a certain type of plasma display panel now available, and providing for efficient packaging of the support electronics with it. The mechanical support system taught by this invention lends substantial ruggedness to the system with no increase in weight or size as compared to other mechanical mountings now employed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This panel comprises a pair of flat rectangular glass plates attached face to face with crossed longitudinal axes. A gas-tight seal between the plates defines the display area and forms the attachment. The support structure used previously with this panel compresses the face to face portion of the display panel against the periphery of a window in the trim panel plate or fascia. Clamping forces sufficient to maintain the panel immobile in its support structure during the shock and vibration of normal use are so high that the glass from which the plates are made will often fracture.